


Just A Feeling

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: In the sinking-fields of Pasaan, Finn was desperate to tell Rey something, but didn't have the chance to. Now he realized he might have made a mistake.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Just A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched TROS and it left me broken and empty. This scene just clung to me so my hurt Stormpilot heart had to write it out in a way I would've like it to happen, at 2am of course, because this movie did not let me sleep.
> 
> I planned to write the first dialogue after the script, but it's not released yet and I couldn't find anything on the net, so I stuck with what I could remember. And this probably won't be my last TROS fic, so if you come across the script, please let me know!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy reading.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Rey asked, looking back at Finn, who's hair was still dusty with the sand.

He tried to tell her something before the sinking-fields sucked them into these caverns of Pasaana and Rey heard in his voice that it was important.

"I can't tell you now." He said, looking at her for a second, switching to Poe, C-3PO and Chewie, then back to her.

Poe interviened, sliding between the two of them, before eyeing Finn intensely.

"Only when Poe's not around, right?"

Finn hesitated, but nodded. "Right."

Their gaze held for a second longer, before Poe pushed past the two, deciding to explore the cave further. Rey looked at Finn with confusion and then followed Poe along with the others.

They found what they were looking for and with Rey's help managed to escape the cave, making their way to Ochi's ship.

"That is one dirty ship." 3PO said in his metallic voice and Chewie made a sound in agreement, before sneezing.

"Let's get this thing started." Poe exclaimed, making his way to the cockpit, before he removed the sheets and dust from the control panels.

Rey and Chewie were outside as Finn was checking out the ship, hoping to avoid Poe, unfortunately without any luck.

"Finn, I could use your help here." The pilot called out from the cockpit and Finn sighed but followed the voice.

"What is it?" He asked, seeing Poe lean against the wall, looking at him the same way like before in the cave.

"What was that down there?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you want to tell Rey so badly that you didn't want me to hear?" Poe was pissed, you could hear it in his voice and practically see it in the way he was standing.

"Why do you care?" Finn snapped, maybe a little to harsh as he watched Poe's expression change.

"Maybe because secrets between friends isn't a good thing?"

"It was nothing important, trust me." Finn said, shifting slightly.

"Then why don't you just tell me?" What about this is so secretive that you don't want to talk to me? I'm your friend aswell!" Poe was hurt, his voice was loud and cracked in the middle of the sentence and he looked away.

He was mad, he was so mad, but it made him sad too. What was there that he didn't want to tell him? Did he want to leave? Was he..in love with Rey?

"I....I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Finn finally said, it was painful for both of them, but he really wasn't sure about telling Poe.

Poe huffed a laugh, defeated.

"I can only guess, huh?" He said, words literally spat in Finn's face. His heart was beating in his throat as Finn looked in Poe's eyes, strained red, he didn't want to cry.

"So, you're in love with Rey, then?" Poe asked, the answer obvious to him. All the looks he shared with her, the small touches he engaged, the smile when he looked at her. It was all too obvious.

"What?" Finn was speechless.

"That's it, isn't it?" Poe asked as he begged for his eyes to hold the tears. His chest started to ache, heart feeling empty and torn apart. He knew love hurt, but he never knew how much true love hurt. How it tears apart his insides, lets his heart explode with pain and anger. He had a feeling this would happen one day, he just didn't expect it to be today.

Poe knew that love was not a choice, that it wasn't Finn's fault, but still. He felt betrayed.

"No, I'm not-"

"Stop with that. We all know you are. Even a blind man could see that!" He was angry now, he knew it from the start, but with his theories being proven true it really started to hit him. How much he loved him.

"Poe would you please listen, I'm not in love with Rey." Finn finally managed to speak a sentence without being interrupted, but still, the pilot was fixed on his thought.

"Then WHAT THE HELL did you want to tell her?!" Poe was shouting by now, he was so angry and desperate. He just needed to know.

"I'M FORCE SENSITIVE, OKAY??!"

There was silence for a moment, both needed to process what just happened. They didn't mean to yell at each other.

"Force sensitive?" Poe asked cautiously and Finn nodded.

"It means, with enough training I can use powers like Rey, more or less."

"And that's what you didn't want me to know? That you've got powers like Rey?" He asked and watched as Finn nodded. His heart was still aching, but a little relieved at the answer.

"I think Rey would know what to do with this "feeling" inside me better than I do. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Finn said, his eyes looked at Poe one last time, before turning to inspect the ship again.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist, making him stop in tracks.

"Wait."

Finn turned, his eyes fixing themselves onto his wrist, then switching to Poe, heat pooling in his stomach.

"What?"

Poe sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to, I was just...so mad that you didn't want to tell me what's going on. I was worried."

"Worried that I'm in love with Rey?"

It took him a while to speak, overcoming his anxiety was harder than he thought, but now was the right moment.

"Yes."

He said it so simply that it didn't feel like this word made a big impact on Finn, so he tried to explain. "If you had been, of course I would have accepted that, it's not a choice whatsoever. But now that you're not, I can tell you how I feel."

"I love you, Finn. I always have, powers or not."

Without another word, Finn crossed the distance between them, cupped Poe's face in his hands and kissed him like his life depended on it. It was harsh at first, but soon softened as Poe's hands came to rest on Finn's waist.

The kiss broke gently as their eyes were still closed, foreheads touching and smiles tugging at their lips.

"I love you too."

Eyes opened and both expressions were bright with smiles and blushes as a third voice broke the tension.

"Master Finn, I heard sounds of- Oh goodness, am I interrupting something?"

"What does it look like, 3PO?"


End file.
